The present invention pertains generally to the field of scaffolding, and in particular to a scaffolding hoist coupling for lifting a scaffolding component.
Scaffolding is used to construct a temporary structure or scaffold. A scaffold is generally constructed to provide temporary access to the interior or exterior of a permanent structure. The scaffold may be many stories tall and include horizontal platforms at several elevations to provide a place for workers and their equipment adjacent the permanent structure. Access to the permanent structure provided by the scaffold may be used for painting or finishing a surface of the permanent structure. Other uses of a scaffold are well known in the art.
A scaffold is often assembled by inter-connecting tubular columns and beams to form a rigid frame-work. The tubes are usually steel, and prefabricated in various nominal lengths. As the scaffold is assembled, the tubes and other scaffolding components must be hoisted to where they will be incorporated into the scaffold.
Prior to Applicant's invention, one method of hoisting tubes required looping the hoist line and friction fitting a clamp around the tube. The clamp was placed proximate one end of the tube to prevent the looped line from sliding off the end of the tube. Generally, a clamp was not placed at the other end of the tube.
The clamps used were typically attached by sliding them over one end of the tube and tightening the clamp by turning a nut with a wrench. After the tube was hoisted to where it was needed, the clamp was removed from the tube by turning the nut with a wrench to loosen the clamp. The clamp was then set aside for possible later use in fastening the tubular members together to construct the scaffold. If the clamps are not used or incorporated into the scaffold, a surplus of clamps may develop on the scaffold.